Things change, but yet they stay the same
by TakeMeAwayFromAllThatIAm
Summary: Mitchie and Nate grew up together and last summer Mitchie was gonna come with Nate to Camp Rock but couldn't. And then he and the rest of Connect 3 got famous they drifted apart. So when Mitchie finally gets to go to Camp Rock for the first time she didn't count on things to don't go the way she thought they would... Smitchie, Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1: Finally here

**So I was feeling sentimental and was watching some old disney movies and got stuck reading a bunch of Camp Rock FanFictions and realized that most of the story are just forgotten about. So for you who feels like me and want some more Camp Rock.. Here comes a story. And I'm writing in a different style than I'm used to so this can be interesting in more than one way.**

**_To give you guys the ground work for this story. Mitchie and Nate used to live next door to each other growing up. He always went to Camp Rock over the summer and when Connect 3 started to take off, life changed for all of them. The guys where friends from Camp and not brothers. Mitchie and Nate are still friends but not as close as they used to be. But when Mitchie gets to go to Camp Rock the following year and the guys are there too, things don't go the way they thought. (and for all you Smitchie fan out there they will get together, as well as Naitlyn)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock's original characters or any parts from the movie.**

_Mitchie's POV:_

"I can't believe that she said yes! What changed her mind?" Sierra asked me at our lookers.

"Mom's gonna be the chef there this year and she know that I always wanted to go with Nate all these years but I think I can manage without him." I said and squealed while the thought of not getting to have Nate there with me was getting to me.

"Have you talked to him lately?" She asked me with pure concern in her eyes, knowing that my life wasn't the same after he left to live in the city with the guys.

"A few weeks ago, but you know how it is. It's a 2 minute call at most and it's just not the same. We just check in with the other and not really talking about what's important." I answered as I tried to not let it get to me.

"I get it but at least his still there for you if you'd really need him." She said with a smile as she put her arm around my shoulders and closed my looker.

"I guess.." I said looking at the ground. Except that he wasn't there last summer when everything went to crap was what my mind was screaming back at her. "Okay, no more sad faces thinking of Nate. Cause it's summer!" I screamed quietly as we started to make our way to the schools parking lot.

_Nate's POV:_

"It feels weird going back there after all this time." Jason said watching as the trees past by the window.

"It's only been a year Jase" I shighed.

"Even I have a hard time believing that it's only been a year man, feels like a different life." Shane said, defending our airhead of a friend.

"yeah-yeah" I shrugged it off thinking back to the last summer there before the whole Connect 3 thing even started. The summer my best friend was gonna come with me for the first time but then there was that thing with her dad and she had to stay home. I didn't get to see her much these days, it was't the same without her there. Maybe I should stop by the house and see how she's doing when camp's over...

"What are you thinking about now?" Shane asked. " I can tell that it's not business, thank god."

"Just some stuff about our last summer there." I answered shortly as my thoughts went right back to Mitchie.

"You are so thinking about her again" Jason's words pulled me back to reality.

"You so are.. Aren't you?" was Shane's response.

"Yeah, but it's just that she was suppose to come with me that year but couldn't and things haven't been the same since. non of us has been the same ever since" I muttered the last part quietly so they didn't hear.

"But you talk to her almost every week, it can't be that different." Jason asked with,_ to my surprise,_ real concern in his eyes.

"Yeah but not like we used to, she was my best friend and then you guys came along." I said wanting to change the topic and it seems to have worked since they both started goofing off around with me.

_Mitchie's POV:_

"So have you told Nate that you finally get to come here?" Mom asked me as we turned down the road following the Camp Rock sign.

"No, I was thinking about it but it just felt weird to talk about it with his life being so different and the fact that he wont be there." I didn't really feel like talking about him any more it just reminded me about dad.. Perfect timing to pull up to the Camp Rock's parking lot.

"Well we're here now" mom said thinking I might not have noticed. But before she could turn the off the van and turn towards me I was already walking up the rest of the kids there.

Feeling amazed and a bit overwhelmed about being here I took out me phone and texted Nate. I had been here less than a minute and could already see why he kept coming back here all these years.

_Nate's POV:_

The guys were still goofing off a little when my phone buzzed me out of my thoughts. I couldn't fight the smile even if I wanted to. It read:

**Hey Nate, I get why you kept coming back here ever summer. It wont be the same without you but I think I'll be okay.**

The text had a picture attached to it. I clicked on the attachment and saw the all to familiar sight over the lake. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought of getting to have her there with me after all. The guys must had heard me since they asked why I was so glued to my phone. I fast replied before putting my phone down ignoring the guys questions.

_Mitchie's POV:_

I was kind of shocked by the fast reply as to what was in it.

**Hey Mitch, yeah but don't be so sure about that. You'll get it soon."**

Kind of cryptic, yes.. He could be so weird sometimes. I got ripped away from my thoughts when I heard someone speak into a microphone on the other side of the crowd of kids.

"Hi, I'm Dee La Duke the musical director here at Camp Rock." Everybody turned their attention to the energetic red head up on the stage and everyone joined in for a "Hi Dee" before she continued. "Okay, this summer is not just about final final jam. We have a lot of work to do. You're gonna get new music skills, you're gonna find your sound, create your own style and figure out who you wanna be as an artist but most of all, have fun!" Everyone screamed and shouted as a response. My only thought, _This is gonna be amazing_.

"And, drum toll please!" A tall skinny guys give her a drum roll of the stage. " For the first time, we're gonna be joined at camp by some very special celebrity instructors! And old camp rockers.. Connect three!"

Now Nate's text made sense. He and the guys were gonna be here. I couldn't really wrap my head around the fact that I would get to see my old friend again. I started to work my way through the crowd and looking around when I accidentally back into some girl.

"Look where you're going" She snapped before walking over to some other girls.

"Don't worry about her. That's Tess Tyler, the diva of Camp Rock." I heard from a girl sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Oh.. okay." I said looking back towards her and the girls.

"I'm Caitlyn and you are?" She said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie" I said as we started to walk around the grounds.

"So is this your first time here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna go last year with Nate but that didn't happen so." I answered not really realizing my words.

"Wait are you talking about Nate? As in Nate Parks?" I could see how she was caught of guard by my mentioning of his name. I was starting to regret saying anything at all. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. We used to hang out a bit a few years back and we had a few classes together last year."

"Okay... Yeah, we grow up together. Not that we are that close any more." Trying to turn her attention away from Nate.

"I get it, having a friend move away is always hard on a friendship. At least you get to see him this summer." She said sympathetically. She really didn't care about who he was or any of that. She was really sweet.

"I guess so" I said not really sure what to say about it. "Wait.. Caitlyn, I think I remembered Nate mentioning you sometime when he had gotten back from back. I used to tease him all the time about you." I could see her blush even she hid it well as she joined me in some light laughter.

We talked a bit more and ended up deciding to bunk together for the summer. I had a feeling we could be good for each other. I had to go get my stuff from my cabin I was suppose to share with mom. But after explaining and promising to help out around the kitchen she finally let me go.

_Nate's POV:_

When we pulled up at camp we drove to the counsellors parking to not be in the eye of everything when we arrived. Once we got out of the limo Shane's uncle Brown greeted us.

"It feel good having you guys back here for the summer. It wouldn't have been the same." He said as he hugged us all.

"Uncle Brown... can't.. breath..." Shane managed to get out after a few tries.

"Sorry mate." He said letting go of his nephew. "So this is your cabin, mine's just over there and I'll get your schedules after dinner okay.?" We nodded in response. "And we have a new chef this year so no more complaining about the food. I bet Connie's great." He said as he walked out of their cabin and over the his office.

Jason dropped his bags down on a bed and crashed down on it as well. "Feels good to be back" He said as he drifted of day dreaming. I looked over at Shane who already had his guitar out and was starting to take his usual spot on the docks.

My thoughts drifted to Browns last words. Connie, no it couldn't be. He had to make sure if it was her or not. It would feel so good seeing her again. It was understanding that I missed Mitchie but Connie was like a second mom to me.

I walked around the counselors cabins a while before I found what I was looking for. I walked up the steps and knocked on the cabin door. She had the same look on her face that I probably had when I realized they'd be here when she opened the door and saw me standing there. It took her a few seconds to wrap her head around it until she reacted and pulled me into a long overdo hug.

"God, Nate.. Where have you been? We've missed you, you know!?" She said over my shoulder before she let me out of her grip.

"I've missed you guys too! Where's Mitch?" I said looking around the cabin.

"She met some friends and changed cabin but she's around here somewhere. She didn't tell me you where coming..."

"I'm not sure she know yet. When she texted me that she was here I hinted that we where coming but I haven't gotten an answer yet so I don't know if they told everyone yet."

"Okay, I'm sure she's gonna come looking for you once she's settled in." She reassured me, or at least trying to.

_Mitchie's POV:_

After I dropped my stuff of at the cabin Caitlyn and some of the other campers were sitting outside on our porch playing around with some music. They wanted me to stay but I felt like I needed to find a place for myself to think for a second. There was to much going on inside this head of mind.

I was walking along the lake when I heard this beautiful melody. I followed the sound to the docks only to find Shane there. I stopped by a tree behind him listening to the sound. Great I so didn't need his attitude right now, especially about Nate. Okay, I don't really know Shane but from the tabloids and what I've heard from Nate it wasn't something I needed right know, actually it was something nobody needed. Every. My plan to turn around and get away undetected didn't really go as planned when she had to crack a stick on the ground, exposing her.

"Can't a guy get some piece?" He said annoyed and turn around towards me.

"Sorry... I mean sorry" I said and started to walk past him.

"You said that already." He said in the same tone as before.

"Sorry.. was that you playing? It sounded kinda different." I stopped and asked him.

"Than my usual stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint" He snapped.

"You didn't. I liked it. I mean, it was good for 'stupid cookie cutter pop start stuff' " I said and gave him a smile, hoping he's mood might turn around.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." He said and smiled, then I knew I had succeeded.

"I thought you loved your sound, you created it here. You're like a Camp Rock legend."

"Some legend, I only play the music that the label think we'll sell. That's it." He wasn't in a good mood for that long.. not that it surprised me that much but still.

"You don't think that song would sell?" I was sincere, that melody was so amazing.

"I don't know." He answered shortly and shrugged.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. And by the way, I know one girl who would by that song." I said and walked away before messing everything up.

"Wait, do I know you?" Great.. he had to ask..

"I don't think so" I said fast, maybe to fast.

"No, I know you from somewhere.." His mind drifted as he tried to remember. I started to take a few steps hoping he wouldn't notice. I would have made it further if his memory hadn't started to work. "You're that.. Mitchie. Nate's best friend from back home."

I turned around facing him. "Yeah, that's me." I said before turning back around and walking away from there fast.

**So let me know what you think guys! I have a few chapters worked up and will post them soon, promise. And just so you know for the future, I love cliffhangers and drama. R&R!**

**Love S.**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

**Here comes the second chapter and things are starting to happen. Hope you enjoy!**

_Shane's POV:_

I was walking back into the cabin to find Jason asleep all over his bags and Nate was scrambling around on some sheet music.

"So why didn't you tell us that Mitchie was gonna be here?" I asked trying to get his attention. Which wasn't so hard.

"Wait what? You saw her? where?" He asked looking a little to eager to see her.

"Wow, slow down. I'm not sure I should tell you, once I realized who she was she almost ran away from me." I said sincere.

"And I'm sure it had nothing to do with the attitude you've been having lately..." He said looking at me like I knew what he was talking about. Okay, I admit that I've changed a bit but this business has that effect on people.

"I'm sure, everything was totally find until I mentioned you." I couldn't help but thinking about her smile and I sort of drifted away for a second.

"Oh no Shane, not that look. Not Mitchie, you're not gonna destroy her more than I already have. Please." He was a little bit upset but mostly I saw regret and hurt in his eyes. What ever he had done to her, _or hadn't done_, was enough for her to run away at the mention of his name.

"Chill man, just let her calm down until after dinner or something." I said laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling with her smile still on my mind.

_Nate's POV:_

I still can't believe that I couldn't find her. Let alone that she had run away from Shane by the mentioning of my name. And I know that look on shane... I couldn't handle that on top of an upset Mitchie right now. I needed to fix this, and fast. I walked out of the cabin and ended up on the final jam stage. I still can't believe that this is were we started out, right here on this stage and now we had traded up from bunks and small wooden stages to hotel suites and large arenas. A voice dragged me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." Caitlyn said as she turned around about to go back the way she had just come from.

"It's okay Caitlyn, I was just thinking a little." I smiled at her. She still looked as beautiful as she had the past years. Maybe a bit more mature and grown up now than before but still beautiful.

"I wasn't sure you'd remember me." She said taking a few steps closer to me again.

"How can anyone forget you? You're like.. like.." I wasn't even sure why I had started that sentence when I didn't know how to finish it.

"The superstars lost for words.. that something new" She teased me, thank god it was dark in here so she could see how much I blushed right there._ Smooth Nate.. real smooth. How about amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, timeless, unforgettable.. _

"It was bound to happen some time." I answered.

"So how was tour?" She asked as she sat down at the edge of the stage.

"It wasn't like I thought it would" I started out, trying to play it cool. "But it was kind of amazing, all of it." Good job Nate.. good job.

She giggled a little, "Nice to see fame hasn't destroyed you."

"Well, someone had to stay sane to keep an eye on Shane and Jason." I said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, what's up with that attitude of his? He was never like that when he was here." She asked looking into his eyes for the first time.

"I don't know, first it was some small things but then it just grew into this whole mess." I looked away, down at the floor. She got that Shane wasn't on my top ten topic list.

"So are you gonna go and find Mitchie any time soon?" She asked trying to make eye contact again, the mentioning of her name did the trick.

"Oh, so you must be the friend who she's sharing cabin with. I knew you guys would hit it off." I said not that surprised that they had managed to find each other.

"Yes." She said proudly. "How'd you know?"

"Went to look for her and found her mom instead." I smiled, it felt good to see her again. "But Shane actually ran into her and when he finally realized who she was and mentioned my name she ran away.. I'm just gonna give her some time." Time to calm down as Shane had put it.

"I know for a fact that she misses you and that you being here this summer was is a good thing."

"You're sure about that cause I'm no.." I started but she cut me off.

"Yes, now go find her you goof, you both need to talk so just do it so the rest of us can move on with our lives." She said and practically pushed me out the doors. I smiled back at her before I walked away.

_Mitchie's POV:_

I heard a knock on the door, but when I opened it I wasn't expecting to see Shane standing there.

"What are you doing here Shane?" I asked not as annoyed as he had been before but close enough.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after you basically ran away from me earlier.." He said and I could tell that he really meant it, he was kind of sweet even.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to Nate and you bringing him up didn't really help. Sorry." I said, letting him inside.

"You need to stop that you know, saying sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He said sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Sorry it's just a lot going on right now." I looked at my feet.

"There you go again with that word.." I couldn't help but blush a bit. "So Nate said something before.. about hurting you or something like that." He looked at me questioning.

"When you guys all moved into the city together after camp we just lost a lot of contact and not being able to have him next to me when my dad.." I was fighting the tears, it was still hard to get used to him not being there. "He passed away from cancer last summer and it was just a lot do deal with on my own.." I had given up on fighting the tears, there was no use. I was kind of snapped out of my own way of thought when I felt Shane's arms around me, holding me close to him. I then realized that I had an easier time talking to him about just about everything, that feeling mixed with the one of him holding me was not something I was planning on feeling.. at all!

_Shane's POV:_

Wow, Nate really did a number with her. It didn't sound like Nate though and I couldn't help but feel guilty for being one of the reasons they had lost contact in the first place. I got what he had meant now, at least he was aware of his actions. I still couldn't believe that he hadn't fixed it after all this time, it was so not like him. Maybe this business was changing him more than any of us ever realized.

I surprised myself when I threw my arms around her. It was so not me.. at least not the past months it wasn't. But I couldn't help it, seeing her like that was breaking me from within.. And I don't even know her, there was just something that told me to do it and I couldn't help but give in to how good it felt.

I could feel her heart slowing down and her breathing was more stable so I pulled away a little bit and looked into her eyes. "You okay?" I asked.

"Better, thanks I really needed that." She answered as her eyes never left mine.

"Good" I said.

It felt like we were sitting there for several minutes until a knock on the door brought us back to reality. Mitchie dried her tears and walked over and opened the door once again. This was probably who she expected when I was standing there.

"Hey Mitch.." I heard Nate say. I could hear it in his voice how much he missed her. But after what I had just heard I could help but be mad at him.

"Hi" Was everything she could say at that moment. She let him in and turned to me. "Thanks for listening Shane but I think I can handle it from here." She said and held to door open waiting for me to leave. I could feel Nate's eyes on me the whole time. I was so gonna hear about this once he got back.

"Sure, you know where I'll be if you need anything." I said before I walked out the door and giving Nate one last give-it-a-rest look.

_Nate's POV: _

I watched Shane as he walked away, I told him not to.. but of course he had to go there.

"What was that about?" I blurted out.

"Nothing he was just coming by to making sure I was okay, it's more than you ever did Nate!" She yelled out at me.

"I call, I texted, I skyped, you can't say I didn't try Mitch!"

"Sure you called the a few times over the summer and the first weeks after he was gone but it takes longer than that Nate. I really needed you there with me and you just kept floating further and further away from me. The feeling of losing your father and your best friend at the same time didn't exactly make it easier!" I could see that she had been crying before I got here and now they where there again. I hated seeing her like this, this wasn't how my goofy and happy Mitchie was suppose to be like.

"I know I'm sorry but things just got hard and there was a lot going on. I never meant for it to end up the way it did and you know that. You could have just called me when every you wanted to talk, I'm always there for you.. okay?" I was of the verge of tears. This wasn't how things were suppose to be like.

"I know but after a bunch of unanswered phone calls, left massages and texts without answers, you kind of give up trying."

"Sorry for letting you give up on me, it was never what I wanted for us." I wrapped my arms around her. Something I should had done almost a year ago.

_Mitchie's POV:_

"It got quiet so I just had to make sure you guys weren't dead or making out or something." Caitlyn said from the doorway, making us pull out of each others embrace.

"Thanks for the concern Caity but I highly doubt any of that was gonna happen.." He said with a smile as he looked down at me when I started laughing at the thought.

"Seriously Caitlyn.. me and Nate kissing.. No, not gonna happen, ever. He's like my brother, that would be so weird." I said to her and I couldn't help but see a bit a relief in her eyes by our words. And the fact that Nate smiled as he saw that relief too was something I had to remember to talk about with both of them later.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later. I have some bandmates to take care of. I'll call you later" He said looked at me. I nodded and gave him a hug before he left.

"So.. I take it things are good between you guys again?" She asked as she took a few step closer to me.

"Sort of, there was some things that had to come out and we still have some things to talk about but we're on the mends at least." I said with a smile.

"Good cause that boy had so missed you." She drifted away for a second.

"Talking about that boy.. what aren't you guys telling me?" I asked which snapped her right out of her day dreaming state.

"What are you talking about Mitchie?" She played clueless but a blush still managed to hit her cheeks.

"Right.. so that relief you felt when you realized that me and Nate was never gonna happen.. it was just something I made up in my mind?" I asked, she wasn't getting out of this one.

"How could you see that?"

"I have a gift for those kind of things. So how long have you been pining for him?" I said with a laugh to tease her.

"I haven't been pining for him, I never even though he'd remember me so it's been more like dreaming, hoping, wishing.." She trailed off.

"Sure.. We'll say that.. for now. But the fact that he knows you and that he has a nickname for you already might indicate that it's more of a possibility than any wishful thinking right about now.." She just blushed and buried her face in her pillow.

One down, one to go..

**Let me know what you guys think! R&R**

**Love S**


	3. Chapter 3: Right place and right time

**Chapter 3 is here and I hope you guys will like it even if it's shorter than the others. Next chapter will be up on monday, non this weekend due to me working so..**

_Nate's POV:_

After finally waking Jason up and dragging Shane out of his daze we headed over to mess hall for dinner. It was feeling odd not sitting at our usual table. Jason was first over by the food line, apparently sleeping makes you hungry. Standing in the moving line I looked over the mess hall looking for Mitchie and Caitlyn, I still had to talk to her.. both of them actually.

"So did you find her?" My mind snapped right back by the familiar voice.

"Yeah, Connie I did.. It felt good seeing her again, it'd been too long." I said with a smile on my face.

"That's good, then I wont have to worry about the two of you all summer." She winked at me. Typical Connie.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." I said before I walked away back to our table.

"Why were you talking to that kitchen person?" Shane asked.

"That was Connie, Connie Torres. As in Mitchie's mom." I said. I could see that Shane was gonna say something but his eyes caught on to something, or rather someone. Someone named Mitchie.

I saw her looking over at our table and I waved her over. We may be on the mends but I wanted things to back to normal as soon as possible. To my delight she and Caitlyn walked over at sat down at our table with a soft "hi". Shane still hadn't said anything and was still staring at her.

"Oh, you're Mitchie!" Jason jumped when he finally noticed them.

"yeah, that's me." She said and looked down at her plate.

"You being here might explain Nate's day dreaming on the way over here." He said shrugging his shoulder and going in for the food.

"So you daydream about me huh?" She said and pushed me lightly.

"It's the only way to see my best friend, so I kind of have to." I defended myself with.

"That is true though.." She admitted as she let her eyes meet Shane's for the first time since they sat down. "What's with you, Shane?" She asked still locking eyes with him, her question did bring him back to reality.

_General POV:_

"Yeah Shane, what ya doin'?" Caitlyn asked, teasing him over his obvious staring at Mitchie.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of some lyrics to this song I'm working on." He answered looking away from Mitchie. Hoping he wasn't staring too hard.

"Wow, Shane Gray apologizing.. I never thought I'd see the day." Mitchie said teasing him and everyone had a hard time believing that he actually laughed.

"There's a first time for everything." he responded. She just smiled back at him before she spoke.

"So this song.. was it the same as earlier?"

"Yeah, being here always inspired me." He said and you could see the memories fly before his eyes.

"I can't wait to hear it." She smiled.

"Well I'll be needing your input so.." He smiled back.

Everyone kept eyeing the both of them not that they noticed it. But the both broke away after Jason asked one of his out of nowhere questions and it ended the awkward silence at the table. Dinner went on in a less intimate way after that, just chatting and laughing about old memories. Later they went their separate ways to their cabins.

_Nate's POV:_

"What was that?!" I almost yelled at Shane once we got to our cabin.

"What was what?" He answered innocently.

"At the cabin before, you not being able to tear your eyes of her at dinner and flirting like that. I told you to stay away. Not that I'm surprised that you went against me again but.." I was getting really upset with him. She didn't need for him to pull her close just to throw her away seconds later. I had never cared about his way with girls before but this is Mitchie we're talking about. If he mess with her, he'll mess up our friendship as well.

"Nothing man.. And I wasn't flirting with her. I just thought that she should be able to talk to someone about her life since you haven't been there for her." He snapped back at me.

"I have been there for her, things have just been hard. And if you mess up everything with her, it's my relationship with her that's gonna suffer for it!"

"Who said I was gonna mess anything up?"

"Cause you always do Shane!"

"Can you just stop judging me for one second!" was his last words before storming out of the cabin.

_Caitlyn's POV:_

"So you mind telling me what that thing at dinner was about?" I needed to get it out of her, they were less than subtle.

"What about it?" She tried playing it off.

"Don't even try to pretend that there wasn't something between you guys?" She wasn't going to get out of this one.

"There isn't and there never will be Caitlyn. Friends at most, come on, he's Shane Gray we all know how he is."

"Maybe, but tonight he acted a lot like he used to. Before the whole fame thing and I doubt that it's because of anyone else than you. I mean did you see the way he was looking at you the whole time?"

"Just don't go there Caitlyn, it's not like that."

"uh hum.. yeah sure.. You know for being able to see others attractions towards each other you are being completely blind here." I said before she threw a pillow at me and laughed as she walked out the door.

_Mitchie's POV:_

I wasn't sure where I was going, I just need to thing. About nothing, or everything. Imagine my surprise when I ended up on the final jam stage. Looking out over the empty barn got me nervous but yet excited at the same time. I was gonna stand here in two months and sing.. in front of everyone. I took a look around the stage and found a grand piano behind me. I took a breath and closed my eyes once I sat down and started to sing.

**_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_**

**_So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say_**

**_But I have this dream right inside of me_**

**_I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know_**

**_This is real, this is me_**

**_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_**

**_Gonna let the light shine on me_**

**_Now I found who I am_**

**_There's no way to hold it in_**

**_No more hiding who I'm wanna be, this is me.._**

_Shane's POV:_

I was just walking around aimlessly trying to shake of the anger. I can't believe that he'd think that, okay my track record lately hasn't been that good but still. He had no right! I had to collect my thoughts. Somehow Mitchie's smile found it's way to through. There was just something about her I couldn't shake. She's.. different.

I was brought back to earth by this girl singing from the barn.

**_Even though it seems like it's to far away_**

**_I have to believe in myself_**

**_It's the only way.._**

**_This is real, this is me_**

**_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_**

**_Gonna let the light shine on me_**

**_Now I found who I am_**

**_There's no way to hold it in_**

**_No more hiding who I'm wanna be_**

**_This is me.._**

As I made my way into the barn there was no one there.

"Hello? Who's in here?" I called out, no answer.

When I eventually gave up and got back to the cabin Nate gave me a half hearted apology..

"It's okay man, you're just looking out for her. I get it." I could tell he was shocked when I agreed with him. It doesn't happen as often anymore unless it's about music and even then it was rare, I had to admit.

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid. Okay?" I could se the concern he had for Mitchie in his eyes.

"Okay, I wont." I said throwing my hands in the air. And I knew that it was gonna be hard.. But I owed Nate this, after everything. I had to at least try.

**So maybe not a cliffhanger but it gives you something to think about over the weekend while I'm away working at a camp sort of. We've been planning this event since the summer and it's finally here. Things will get crazy and I'm 100% sure I wont have a voice afterwards due to the fact that I will be singing and leading groups every day. Still, super excited! I'll see you after the weekend with another chapter.**

**Love S**


	4. Chapter 4: Different ways

**So the weekend after the last chapter has been amazing! Having worked and being apart of Biskopens Buckla 2014 (a floorball tournament between different churches in northern Sweden) was so much fun! Every team has a theme and dress up within the theme, so my team were like really old people, we looked.. interesting and before each game the teams do a small intro (which we won a price for cause we are asm!). And we came in third place in the tournament. So much fun! I'm so proud of our players! Other than that Sweden got 2 gold medals at the Olympics! Charlotte Kalla is in a class of her own! No one can take 25 seconds in 5km and still have so much power at the finish line! Just amazing! And I got to unofficially spend Valentines day with the guy I like (A) So between all the screaming at the TV, cheering at teams, talking, singing and lack of sleep, my voice is 99% gone just about now.**

**Anyway you don't want to hear about my life right know so here comes another chapter. I know you have waited a long time for this but my computer fuck up and all the chapters I had written got deleted and on top of that I have been working like crazy these weeks. Now back to the story!**

**Just one thing! You guys are amazing! Getting emails these weeks for every follow, fav and review kicked the happiness up more than I can explain! Love you 3**

_Mitchie's POV:_

I couldn't help but smile when came back to the cabin that night. The many thoughts about how this summer was gonna turn out had her on such an energy kick. Getting to sleep was gonna happen when I finally crashed down from this high. When I opened the door to the cabin I was being as quiet as I could once I saw Caitlyn fast asleep in her bed. I quickly got some of my stuff and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow classes were starting and I couldn't help being excited about even the bit more boring classes like music theory and such which I already had a good base at. But right now even that sounded kind of fun. After I got her make up off, put my hair in a messy bun and brushed my teeth, I made my way over to my bed to change into my pajamas before climbing into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Shane's POV:<span>_

I had forgot that I was even mad at Nate once I got back to the cabin. I kept singing the chorus over and over again in my head without saying anything to anyone. This girl was seriously talented and her song remembered him about the song he and the guys used to play back before the label had a say in everything. He kept thinking about the music of it all and some lyrics started to fly around in his head, he stopped when he was doing for a few seconds so he could get everything down on the paper in front of him. And for the first time in a really long time he feel like himself. He smiled at the thought as he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>General POV:<em>

The next day started of like any other morning was going to. Mitchie having to drag Caitlyn out of bed to have time for breakfast before the morning class. Jason and Nate had their usual trouble with Shane. Waking him up the normal way almost never worked so they always had to come up with new ways to get his as out of bed. Today they was harder than it used to be so they were surprised that the smell of the toast they brought back for him from breakfast was the thing that did the trick. He kept humming the melody he had heard the previous night once he started to get ready for the day with a smile on his face. The guys still had a hard time getting used to his smile since it hadn't been the same for the past six months. Nate had to speak up.

"What's up with you, this smile of your and the humming? it's not that we don't like it.. it's just different." He asked with anticipation for what his answer would be.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with this amazingly talented girl I heard singing last night. Her song reminded me of all out old stuff and got me inspired and now I can't get her melody out of my head." He said with a smile before he whet back to straightening his hair.

"Who was it?" Jason asked

"huh?" the other guys said with a confused look on their faces.

"Who was the girl?" He explained and Nate turned to Shane because to be honest he was curious too.

"I have no idea! Once I got there she was gone but her lyrics got stuck in my head though." He answered before singing a part of the chorus for the guys.

**_This is real, this is me_**

**_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_**

**_Gonna let the light shine on me_**

"You're right, that do sound like our old stuff.." Jason said with Nate agreeing.

"I agree with Jase on once."

"Me too, which is why I wanna find her. She reminded me of..." He got lost in his mind again.

"Of what Shane?" Nate asked.

"Sorry just need to write this down before I forget it." He said and scrabbled some words on a piece of paper. He started to sing the words together with some that he had written down last night.

**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**

**What it means to know just who I am**

**I think I finally found a better place to start**

**No one ever seems to understand**

**I need to try and get to where you are**

**Could it be you're not that far?**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you**

**Gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

"Okay if this is what this girl has done to you I need to find her and thank her." Nate said with a small laugh.

"You're not alone on that one" Shane answered quietly as he wrote some more things down.

* * *

><p><em><span>Caitlyn's POV:<span>_

"Come on Caitlyn! If we want breakfast we have to leave now!" She said a little frustrated.

"Chill, will you?" I said as I through my hairbrush on my bed and walked after her out of the cabin.

"Finally.." She breathed, "I think I have to hire someone to get you out of bed and get ready fast in the mornings cause there is no way that I'm doing that ever again.." She could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"I'm not that bad!" I defended myself with. _I mean come on! It was the first day of classes after two weeks of sleeping in and not getting out of bed until dinner time. I can't change over night._

"Really..? okay that getting you out of bed part that I get, but I never picked you as the standing-in-front-of-the-mirror-for-an-hour-in-the-mornings kind of girl." She said with tone and look that somehow made her statement into more of a question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said and walked past her into the mess hall. I could hear her mumbling "yeah, sure you don't" behind me but I ignored her know that she would never give it up other wise.

Once we got some breakfast we sat down with Barron, Sander and Lola. I've known them for a few years but Mitchie hadn't really taken the time do get to know them and once she would I knew she would love them as much as I do. When Sander and Mitchie got caught up in some discussion about some artist I tuned out just as Nate and Jason walked through the door. I couldn't help but follow him with my eyes, he had always been there for me. At least before he went and became the Nate Parks and seeing him again after all this time brought all the old feelings back to the surface, _and I have to admit that they didn't have to raise that far._ I felt a blush on my cheeks once Nate locked eyes with me and it took a few seconds for me to react and turn back to the table, only to find Mitchie looking at me with a look that pretty much said: _"You like Nate! I knew it! You so like him!"_

Great, now I was gonna have to deal with that part too..

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's short but I wanted to put it out there and give you guys something to read as I work on the next chapter. And if I was gonna put the beginning of the next chapter in this one it would probably end up at about 15+ pages on a pages-document. Earlier they've been about 4 pages so.. but here it is and now I'm gonna been working on the next chapter so enjoy!<strong>

**Love S**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm your soldier

**I'm glad that you like the last chapter and I'm working fast to get a few other chapters ready for you. I'm making up for my absent with chapter 5 right now and it's a naitlyn chapter with a little Smitchie to wrap things up. Hope you like it!**

.

_Nate's POV_

.

Once Shane was up there wasn't much to do until classes started in about an hour and sitting around restless and not doing anything wasn't something that I do. Teaching music production was my first two classes for the day and that is something that I could spend hours doing. Just getting the right melody to fit the words and than get the rest of the music to go with all of that is something that takes three times longer than getting any part of the song done. You can have the perfect lyrics but it doesn't really mean that much if it doesn't have the right music to go with it, otherwise it's pretty much just a poem. I took a deep breathe as opened the door to the cabin that in fifty minutes would hold about fifteen campers. He set his things up and started to go through the beat that he had been working on for the last couple of weeks. He had some lyrics he was gonna try to fit in the song, the lyrics that he had started on last night. The past years he had written some songs about her and seeing her again after the past year got those feelings to come right back to him. They were as close as he and Mitchie had been, not in the same way he could always count on her and she could count on him. His words from two summers ago came back to his head as he tweaked the lyrics a little, _don't worry, I'm always gonna be your soldier_. He played the beat once again and joined in on the piano that was in the corner of the room before he started to sing the lyrics.

.

**_Where did all the people go?_**

**_they got scared when the lights went low._**

**_I'll get you through it nice and slow,_**

**_when the world's spinning out of control._**

**_._**

**_Afraid of what they might lose_**

**_might get scraped or they might get bruised._**

**_You can beg 'em what's the use_**

**_that's why it's called the moment of truth_**

**_._**

**_I'll get it if you need it,_**

**_I'll search if you don't see it,_**

**_you're thirsty, I'll be rain,_**

**_you get hurt, I'll take your pain._**

**_._**

**_I know you don't believe it,_**

**_but i said it and i still mean it,_**

**_when you heard what i told you,_**

**_when you get worried I'll be your soldier._**

**_._**

**_Funny when times get hard,_**

**_at the last moment when you're supposed to charge,_**

**_we're always on the longest yard,_**

**_oh they feel their feet get cold._**

**_._**

**_Hiding here, hiding there,_**

**_find them underneath the stairs,_**

**_people hiding everywhere,_**

**_trying to be still like a stone._**

**_._**

**_I'll get it if you need it,_**

**_I'll search if you can't see it,_**

**_you're thirsty, I'll be rain,_**

**_you get hurt, I'll take your pain._**

**_._**

**_I know you don't believe it,_**

**_but i said it and i still mean it,_**

**_when you heard what i told you,_**

**_when you get worried I'll be your soldier._**

**_._**

**_My aim is so true, I wanna show you,_**

**_I'll try forever, I'm never gonna say "surrender"._**

**_._**

**_I'll get it if you need it,_**

**_I'll search if you can't see it,_**

**_you're thirsty, I'll be rain,_**

**_you get hurt, I'll take your pain._**

**_._**

**_I know you don't believe it,_**

**_but i said it and i still mean it,_**

**_when you heard what i told you,_**

**_when you get worried I'll be your soldier._**

**_._**

**_I'll be your soldier_**

**_I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier_**

**_I'll be your soldier_**

_._

I held out the last note and let it slowly fade before I took my fingers of the black and white keys in front of me. I was just about the fix some words here and there when an all to familiar voice got my attention.

.

"Don't you dare change the lyrics Nate! It was perfect the way it was." She smiled at me.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" I asked as I put the pen back down.

"I'm in your class that starts in like twenty minutes." She walked closer and sat down next to me.

"My question still stands, what are you doing here? You don't need to be here this early you now." _Not that I really cared, I mean spending time with Caitlyn is always a good thing._

"I know but I'm kind of excited about this class, it's a new one and you know how I've always loved mixing music." She smiled at me and couldn't help but get lost in her eyes for a second.

"I know Caity, you taught me everything I know so I'm guessing that you might lead the class better than me any way." I said with full sincerity, she had taught me everything about producing that she knew over the summers we had spent together.

"Right, like you haven't picked up some tricks while producing your first and second album Mr. Musical genius." She said and gently shoved my shoulder with hers.

"I might not go as far as a genius but close enough." I said and shoved her back.

"So what are you working on, it sounded good." She asked and looked over my lyrics.

"Something I've been working on for the next album.." I looked at the words I had written once again. "I think" I added after a second.

"You should definitely put it on the next album it's great Nate." She looked back at me and we were locked in this intense bubble and non of us wanted to pull away from the other.

"Thanks, actually it's about y.." I didn't get to finish my sentence when a few more campers started to fill up the cabin.

"I better take a seat." She whispered as she stood up and walked over to an empty seat in the front.

.

_Caitlyn's POV_

_._

As I took the first empty seat I got to I mentally slapped myself. He's Nate Parks for god sakes, he's as far out of reach as it gets. That song though, the words kept reminding me of what he told me a few summers ago.

.

_Flashback_

.

_I sitting along the boardwalk behind the kitchen against a tree and just crying my heart out. I had just gotten of the phone with my mother how told me that my grandfather was in the hospital and on top of that I had just gotten in a huge fight with Tess.. Yes, I was friends with her back in the days. But I was so broken and upset, I didn't know what to do with myself so I just sat there and cried. That was until Nate was by my side asking what was wrong. I could always count on him being there even when I didn't think I needed him too, he was. He sat with me there for about two hours just holding me and letting me cry for as long as I could, even if the last hour was me finally calming down after I had run out of tears. He held me closer as he said the words to me. "Don't worry Caity, no matter what I'm always gonna be here for you. I'm always gonna be your soldier."_

_._

_End of flashback_

.

For the first time in my life I had a hard time to concentrate that lesson and the one after that. All that was on my mind was Nate and that song. I couldn't help but think that he had written it about me, about us and that moment. But then doubt entered my head again and I convinced myself that I was imagining it, once again. He was one of my best friends, nothing else. Get your head together Caity!

* * *

><p><span><em>Mitchie's POV<em>

.

I was walking with a box of nachos to the kitchen, my mom had forgotten them and asked me to get them for her. Taco night was a busy night so I was gonna help her out, that was a part of the deal for me getting to go. I was almost there when I literally walk into Shane and I couldn't help but smile at it. He wasn't as big of a jerk that everyone set him out be, he's actually kind of sweet. By that thought I couldn't hold a blush back either.

.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"You have to stop that remember, and it's not like it was your fault anyway." He said with that famous smile of his. "I should have been looking where I was going."

"Then I guess I'm not sorry." I let out a small giggle.

"You hungry?" He asked and pointed to the box in my hands.

"Just a little bit" I answered and couldn't help but smile even more.

"Do you have a second? I wanna run something by you."

"Uhm, sure." I said after I looked up at the kitchen thinking that she could wait a couple of mintues longer for the chips. I followed him to the edge and sat down next to him as he pulled out his guitar and started to play this beautiful melody for me.

.

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**_

_**What it means to know just who I am**_

_**I think I finally found a better place to start**_

_**No one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try and get to where you are**_

_**Could it be you're not that far?**_

_**.**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**Gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**.**_

_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say**_

_**Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**_

_**Where you are is where I wanna be**_

_**Oh, next to you and you next to me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**. **_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**Gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

.

I didn't know what to say, that song was just so beautiful. Like something they used to play, their old sound.

"wow." Was everything that I could say after a moment.

"I heard this song singing the other day and it kind of reminded me of the music that I liked. So I started playing around with some chords and, I know it's not finished but.." I cut him off.

"No, it's good. It's really good and I don't lie." We locked eyes and I could feel that he was looking at me differently than before. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, you just seem different." He looked at me and added. "Good different." I couldn't help but smile at this.

"I guess I am.. different." Suddenly it felt like I was back at school as the insecurities rushed back over me.

"You know that being different is a good thing right? Because if you're just like everyone else you have nothing to really offer the world." He took my hand like it was a reflex.

"Thanks Shane, I really needed that."

* * *

><p><strong>The songs used were <em>'Soldier - Gavin Degraw' <em>and _'Gotta find you'_**

**So that was chapter 5. I'm working on all my stories right now and I've got three huge school papers to write. University is a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I will post another chapter as soon as I'm done with it.**

**.**

**Love S**


	6. Chapter 6: Start of new beginnings

**So I feel like there is time for a jam and realized that it's only the second day at camp so I give you the opening jam with a song, a talk and a confession. Ready to find out who gets what!**

.

_Nate's POV:_

.

I had finally gotten to courage and the words were right there. Why did class have to get in the way. Caitlyn has always been a part of me ever since I met her and I had never taking the step towards something more than friends. She was the everything I needed, everything I wanted. I was sitting by the piano, in the same spot that she had felt me a few hours earlier. I needed to get the song ready for the guys to hear and than get in recording shape and too my surprise the door to the cabin opened and the person caught my attention.

.

"What are you doing here Mitchie?" I asked her.

"I forgot my notebook after my last class. The question is what you are doing in a dark cabin alone?" she walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"I was just finishing of a song, I'm not sure if it's just right yet."

"Why does it feels like there is something else than just the song on your mind?"

"You might me right about that.." I looked over to the papers in front of me.

"_I'll be your soldier_.. sound good, about anyone in particular?" she asked and I still wonder how she could do that. Know about things I never told her, was it that obvious?

"Nah, what makes you think that?"

"Nate, it's not that hard to see that it's about someone special. Will you just admit who and we can move on already?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes and I would like to guess and say it's Caitlyn.. right?"

"Seriously? How do you do that?"

"Well, I still know you better than most people and you guys aren't exactly subtle about it with all the stares and stuff." She really did know me better than anyone, I just looked at her in a half panic. "Why haven't you just told her already, I mean geez Nate it's taken you what.. three years since you met her to do anything about it. And counting." She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I was about to this morning but the rest of the class walked in and cut me off.." She still looked at me but now she was waiting for me to continue but I had no idea what more to say about it.

"That's it? You tried.. once?" I just gave her a weak nod in response. "Come on, you're Nate Parks and you can stop at that."

"I know, I just don't know how to say it."

"You're a rockstar remember."

"You know she doesn't care about all that."

"I know, I'm saying that you don't say it." I was now confused and she noticed it. "I'm saying you sing it." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile at her plan. "There's opening jam tonight."

"You might just be a genius Mitchie Torres, you know that?"

"I just don't hear it enough. So what are you gonna sing?" She asked me eagerly.

"I know just the song.."

"Well, are you gonna tell me?"

"No, you have to wait just like everyone else." I said and collected to papers that were spread across the piano in front of us.

.

_Mitchie's POV:_

.

I couldn't help but laugh a little while I watched Nate run towards his cabin and the papers in a mess in his hands. Everything about him in that moment was nothing like him at all and it was all thanks to Caitlyn. The thought of the two of them together had always seem like the perfect fix, even back when I only knew her name and not the person. But than again I did know a lot more than someone should know about people they never met thanks to Nate constant talking about her.

.

I was walking over to the lake and couldn't keep my eye's off of the way the sun made the whole lake shimmer like diamonds. My attention was drawn to a melody that was being played by a certain brunette guy over by the canoes and his voice accompanying it.

.

"So does your voice sound better over here?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" He answered and I couldn't help but notice that the smile on his face from earlier was gone.

"You're okay. Now where's the smile disappears to? The from like two hours ago" I walked around and sat down next to him.

"I just can't get this song together." He said and kept flipping the pen between his fingers and letting it hit the notebook on his lap.

"Let me see." I said and turned it so I could see what he was working on.

"There's just something that doesn't feel right."

"Don't say that the lyrics is amazing so why don't you play me the melody and I'll see what I can do." I smiled at him and I could see a small one on his lips too before he started to play the melody on his guitar and singing the lyrics along side of it.

"I think it's just missing something.." He looked at me with hope in his eyes, thinking I could fix the song in some way. "I just need to know what it is first."

"Let me know what you do, cause I've been trying to find that out for the past hour myself."

"I know what you need." He looked at me confused, in the cutest way possible. _Damn it Mitchie, don't even go there_.

"What's that?"

"A break from all the business and just have some fun." I said and stood up.

"So you wanna get in one of these things and try this whole fun thing?" He said and hit the canoe we'd been sitting against.

.

_Shane's POV:_

.

We were now in the middle of the lake and I had to admit that I was having fun.

"I don't think we're doing this right?" She laughed, damn she was cute when she laughed.

"What? You don't like going in circles?" I had to laugh too.

"So how's that special girl?" She asked as she put her oar over the canoe.

"Why, are you jealous?" I said and did the same.

"Jerk!" She giggled.

"Hey! Being a jerk is a part of the rockstar image."

"Keeping up an image can be tiring." She said and I could sense she had some experience.

"But it keeps the posers away. I never know if people are hanging with me for the free stuff or the parties."

"Oh, definitely the free stuff." We both laughed at this, knowing it wasn't true. "I know that you're not really a jerk."

"How can you be so sure?" I wanted to know what made her think different than the rest of the world and she didn't really know him.

"You've actually been kind of sweet to me with the whole Nate thing and that reminded me of the guy that Nate used to talk about and hang out with while being here before everything."

"You mean that?"

"I do, now tell me about that girl!" She was to eager for my choice but still cute. Scratch that, she's always cute.

"Fine, just because you asked so nicely."

"Sorry." She said, realizing that she never really asked and more demanded to know.

"It's okay, I don't really know that much about her to begin with. I just heard her yesterday in the Camp Rock theater and she was gone before I could see who it was."

"Wait, you don't even know who she is?"

"No, she must have ran out of there cause when I got inside there was no one there."

"Well are you gonna look for her?"

"I am, I just don't know how to find her."

"Well you heard her sing so why don't you just hear around about the song and see who shows up?"

"You know that's gonna be pretty much every girl at camp right?"

"Oh.. right. Well, just get the word out there and start sorting through everyone."

"I guess."

* * *

><p><span><em>Caitlyn's POV:<em>

.

"Mitchie! Come on it's starting any moment and I don't wanna miss any thing."

"Just breath Caitlyn, I'm here." She said and walked out of the cabin through the door I was holding open while waiting for her.

"So what's got you smiling all day?"

"What? I'm always like this."

"No, there is something different about you. Just tell me what happened so I don't have to guess."

"Nothing, but I did talk to Nate and he is doing a song tonight."

"Maybe it's the new song he's been working on. I heard it today, it's amazing."

"Is that a blush I'm seeing there Caitlyn?"

"Oh, shut up." I said as I entered the mess hall without her.

.

I saw Nate across the room and we looked eyes for a minute before he turned to the DJ and told him something. Mitchie got up by my side and thankfully stood in silence.

.

"Hey guys." Nate's voice occupied the whole room and a bunch of girls started to scream his name. "So I've got this song for you tonight." The screaming started up again. "It's been in my songbook for a while and now felt like the perfect time to sing it. So guys will you join me." He said and turned to his right towards Shane and Jason and waited for them to stand next to him.

.

Once the music started I couldn't help but smile. I remembered that melody, that was the song Nate had written last summer but she never got to hear it before they all went separate ways for the fall. His eyes fell on me right when he started to sing.

.

_If time was still_

_The sun would never, never find us_

_We could light up_

_The sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_Leave it all behind_

_._

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_._

_Now the past_

_Has come alive_

_And given meaning_

_And a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

_._

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_._

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

_._

_If it's you and me forever_

_You and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_._

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly_

_Fly, Fly, With me_

_._

The though of him remembering that I always wanted to fly moved me to tears. This song was to me, about me and I loved it. I wanted to be with Nate Parks and he wanted me.

.

**I hope you liked it, I'm working for Shane and Mitchie to come closer and that might speed up now that Nate and Caitlyn are getting together.**

**.**

**Love S**


	7. Chapter 7: Remember the moments

**So this is gonna be a flashback chapter about what happens after opening jam and the follow week. So present time is two weeks after the jam and the flashback is from between the jam and now, I hope I'm not confusing you guys.**

_Mitchie's POV:_

I can't believe that this just happened. I never thought that any of this would ever happen to me, of course I've dream about similar things but they didn't involve camp and they NEVER included Shane Gray! Never! I still haven't wrapped my mind around it yet.

.

_Flashback:_

.

Shane and I were working on some music which we had been doing a lot over the last few days.

"You know that I can't help you if you don't sing me the song?" I told him.

"I know, but why do you wanna hear it? I mean if we find her you might be replaced." I could hear that he was teasing me and I couldn't help but realize that this mystery girl had a place with Shane that I couldn't get. But then again, I shouldn't be feeling that way to begin with.

"You know that you can never replace me." I lightly pushed him back playfully.

"You're right about that."

"Well sing me the song already and I'll help you find her?"

"You're actually gonna do that for me?"

"If this girl can get songs like _'Gotta find you'_ out of that thick head of yours I'm here to help."

"Hey!" He held his right hand over his chest and acted hurt.

"Just sing the song Shane."

.

I was waiting patiently for a few second while he was getting his guitar in order to play me the song that had caught his attention about a week earlier. Once he started to play the melody on the guitar I couldn't help but think that it sounded familiar. By the first sentence that he sang out so beautifully I couldn't hide my shock no matter how hard I would have tried.

.

_End of Flashback_

.

It still amazed me how one song could change everything. One song, my song and apparently the right song with the right people at the right place. That song changed it all. From the moment I heard that it was me and my song that had been the beginning of the changed and old Shane coming back I couldn't help but feel like it was meant to be in some way. I felt bad about being happy that neither Nate or Caitlyn had time to look right through me the past days since they're to busy with eachother at the moment. If it was all cute and sweet I wouldn't be feeling so bad but the now fighting about their relationship and the media was taking over. To gain something from my best friend's hurting doesn't make me a bad person does it?

* * *

><p><span><em>Nate's POV:<em>

.

How could things get so out of hand in such a short amount of time. I mean, one day everything's fine and the next it's like world war three with us.

.

_Flashback:_

.

Caitlyn and I were standing behind some cabins and trees away from the mess hall. We had gone for a walk that was almost silent until we were as far away from the rest of the camp to have some private time. Caitlyn broke our silent.

.

"You really meant what you just sang?"

"Of course I did Caity." I was still nervous about what she was gonna say next.

.

I think she shocked both of us when she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Not that I'm complaining, it was long overdue which I'm guessing she though too considering her actions. It was the perfect first kiss, it was sweet, lingering and you could feel how long we both been wanting to do that. After what felt like minutes we both pulled apart and just looked in eachother's eyes while catching our breathes.

.

"That was about three years overdue." Her giggle as a first response was the cutest thing I've ever heard.

"Really? Three years? What took you so long?" She teased me but I could tell that she wanted to know the answers too.

"Yeah, I guess I was kind of afraid you didn't feel the same and didn't want to fall flat on my face."

"What changed now?"

"Mitchie talked some sense into me I guess. She has a talent for getting people together."

"Well, thank god for Mitchie's meddling then."

"Yeah" And with that we kissed once again. This time it wasn't as sweet at the first one, this was more passionate and heated than I think any of us thought is was gonna be.

.

_End of flashback_

.

How can things start out so amazing and then just make a complete 180 and crash and

burn within a week.

* * *

><p><span><em>Shane's POV:<em>

.

It's was like faith, the song I've heard and the girl I've been looking for was the also the girl that had been getting my old self back into the light. I hadn't even gotten that far into the song until I stopped due to her shocked face. I took over the shocked part once she sang the next part of the song. Things were always just so easy with us, knowing that she was the one I'd been looking for all the time got me access to another one of her songs. It took a lot of convincing though but it worked. I knew that she was good, but I had no idea how good.

.

_Flashback:_

.

"This song is amazing Mitchie."

"No, it's not."

"It truly is good and don't deny it. I've heard a lot of songs in my life and this is one of the better once."

"Thanks." She blushed which made me smile as always.

"So will you and your talented songwriting skills help me fix this mess of a song now or?"

"I can always give it a try." She giggled a little.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><span><em>Caitlyn's POV:<em>

I knew that dating someone like Nate wasn't going to be easy but I never though we would hit a wall so soon. We are just two weeks into camp and the media doesn't have access to us so it's not like we had to figure out the telling media part already but then again it's Nate we're talking about. He always got his business brain on which doesn't really help when I need the boyfriend Nate by my side. The first week was so amazing, I don't think I've been happier than I was right at that moment. He was the old Nate and we practically sat locked up in either his cabin or mine, just enjoying our time together. But when some campers started suspecting things and that was it. Time's up for the puppy love phase and in came the serious talk.

We were right back in Nate's cabin after dinner one night and everyone at the table had noticed the looks that Nate and I was getting all time through out dinner. Jason was probably the only one who didn't catch on the fact that Nate and I were now together even though he had been told about the situation, but than again that's just Jason. Mitchie knew that I was getting uncomfortable with all the stares and looks. But I guess that's what we got for not going public yet and that small subject was the start of this whole big mess. I'm not even sure how we got to this point but here we are anyway.

_._

_Flashback:_

.

"You didn't just say that?!"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it Caitlyn."

"You pretty much just said that you didn't want the world to know about us and that you are ashamed of me or something."

"That isn't what I said at all Caity! Don't start putting words in my mouth."

"I'm not doing that! You just said that the media and the rest of the world would pull us apart and everything about me and us would be out there and you didn't want that to happen."

"I know what I said but that wasn't the say I meant it. I'm just saying that I know how rough the world can be on you when you're in the spotlight and I don't want to see them hurt you. Just the looks and whispers of the campers made you uncomfortable, just think what a bunch of cameras in your face would feel like everyday."

"It's sweet that you care Nate but we both know that I can take care of myself and I'm willing to do this. And it's not the whispers and looks that bother me it's the fact that they don't know the real story and just start to make stuff up and I don't want to be one of those couples that break up before they even are a couple because of rumors."

"I get that and I don't want that either but we have to think smart about this thing and.."

"This thing? Really Nate, if you can't even call it what it is then you don't have to worry about this thing any more since it's now non exciting." I yelled at him as I slammed the door behind me.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><span><em>Mitchie's POV:<em>

I don't know how we got to this point but I can't help but think that I expected it to happen, just not this fast. But then again it's not every day that you're the girl that this hot popstar has been looking for. And actually being friends with him when he finds you was the perfect ground for it, apparently.

.

_Flashback:_

_._

"So I think I figured out how to fix this mess off a song."

"Mess? Really? That bad?"

"No, I just think I found the missing piece." Shane waited with suspense for my answer. "And that would be?"

"It should be a duet."

"Really? And who would sing it with me? You?"

"You really want me to? I mean you could probably get someone like Selena or Miley to do it if you just made a phone call."

"Neither one of them could do it like you can. Come on, you're an amazing singer"

"Fine, but only if you stop with the flattering."

"I can't promise that but I'll try." She nudges his side at that. "Help me finish the song first and we can discuss that later."

"Right, a song might be essential to have."

We were sitting there without any awkwardness at all, we were just enjoying ourselves and we actually got a great song out of it.

"I couldn't have done this without you, you know." He is always so sweet to me and taking compliments isn't my strongest side.

"Well, I'm kind of unique so I didn't think otherwise." I jokes it of but he didn't let it stick.

"I'm serious Mitchie, thank you." There's just something about his eyes that keeps me from looking away, something that keeps drawing me back to him no matter what.

"Mhm.." Was everything I could get out of me in that moment. His eyes on mine and his hands were now holding mine. The touch of his skin on mine was sensational, it was this burning sensation but in a good way. In other terms, his touch got my heart to melt.

.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit short and it not a clear end but that just means that the next chapter will have some juicy parts in it. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry for letting you wait so long for it but life's hard sometimes and right now it's like that. R&amp;R!<strong>

**Love S**


	8. AN

I know that you guys have Waits so long for new chapters and I'm sorry to say that it will take even longer now that I just poured a glas of water into my computer and it doesn't look promising. I was just about to punish a new chapter in 3 of my stories but now I can't get to them but let's hope that I don't lose all the memory on the harddrive and can publish them once I get it fixed. I doubt that I'll be posting through my phone cause even this short post is taking to much time to write on an iPhone when English isn't your native languish...

.

Love S


End file.
